J'AI UN FRÈRE !
by MarleyLaPsycho
Summary: Izuku à un frère et celui-ci est plutôt flippant et bizarre. Et se soi-disant frère devra vivre chez les Midoriya et c'est la que commencera une aventure complètement folle et drôle entre 2 frères !
1. chapter 1

**Hey voici une nouvelle fic et c'est sur My hero Academia !!! J'ai trouvé l'idée en voyant des Fan art. Mais à mon plus grand malheur, il n'y aura pas de Yaoi parce que je suis une merde pour écrire des histoires d'amour. D'abord je vais vous faire la description du persos, Mais avant je dois vous dire que ce persos existe déjà donc il ne m'appartient pas et aussi l'univers de My hero Academia parce que si c'était le cas j'aurai officialisé le couple Katsudeku XD !**

 **PRESENTATION :**

 **Nom : Yamikumo Mura**

 **Âge : 14 ( dernière année au collège )**

 **Taille : 163 cm**

 **Alter : Cracher du feu (comme son père)**

 **Passe temps : Invoquer des démons, maudire les gens, dormir et cuisiner.**

 **Il aime : la tranquillité, le noir, le chocolat et les démons (même si il en a jamais rencontré), les films d'horreur, le dessin et les cadavres.**

 **Il n'aime pas : les gens heureux, le bruit, les tomates, les cours, la foule et les fête comme Noël et sa mère.**

 **Situation : Bon je résume le tout Yamikumo et Izuku ont le même père mais pas la même mère. La mère Yamikumo est morte, elle et son fils ne s'entend pas du tout. Il fut confier à Inko. Le père d'Izuku et de Yamikumo est mort il y a bien longtemps. (Yamikumo à 1 ans de moins que Izuku !)**

 **Attention pour sa personnalité je l'ai inventé si on peut ça comme ça. Et si vous voulez voir à quoi il ressemble taper sur Google Yamikumo Izuku.**

 **Sur ce Bonne lecture**

 _Chapitre 1 : La rencontre_

Elle est morte bon débarras, ( la gentillesse tu connais ?). Mais maintenant ou je vais vivre, elle n'avais pas de famille, je suis seul. Je suis dans le salon, des hommes sont en train de prendre nos affaires. Ils m'ont dit que je devais aller au tribunal pour savoir où je vais aller, je n'avais pas le choix de les suivre même si je n'avais pas envie.

Je suis aller avec eux, un homme qui avait l'aire très vieux et venu me parler. C'était le juge qui devais s'occuper de moi, il m'avais annoncé qu'il avait trouvé un foyer qu'il voulais bien m'occuper de moi.

\- Et c'est qui ces personnes ?, demandai-je .

\- Ton père Hirashi Midoriya avait une seconde famille. Et celle-ci ont accepté de t'accueillir chez eux., répondit-il.

Je suis resté bouche bée, mon père avait une autre famille. Je n'arrivais pas à me sortir du choc. Et c'était le vieil homme qui me fit sortir de ma stupeur.

\- Tu les rencontrera demain matin. Je te laisse emballer tes affaires personnelles. A demain, dit le juge.

Il s'en alla, je vais chez moi, je réfléchis. Je ne sais pas si je devais être content ou pas je ne savait pas comment je devais comporter avec eux. Est-ce qu'ils sont comme ma débile de mère ou différents ? Avec toute ses réflexions je me suis pas rendis que j'étais déjà arrivé chez moi. Il n'y a presque plus rien dans cette appart miteux juste encore mon lit et quelque truc, il y avait une lettre des déménageurs pour me dire qu'il allait prendre les restes demain. Je suis aller dans la cuisine pour manger un truc vite fait et je suis allé me doucher puis ranger mes affaires. Demain je vais rencontrer ma soi-disant famille.

Plus tôt dans la journée.

P.O.V Izuku

Ah les cours m'avait manqué, on peut pas dire que stage était de tout repos. Je suis sorti du lycée avec Ochako et Tenya.

\- Eh sa vous dit d'aller au karaoke, dit Ochako avec un ton enjoué.

\- Je suis désolé mais moi je dois rendre visite à mon frère à l'hôpital, s'excusa Tenya.

\- Okey et toi Deku-kun ?, demanda-t-elle

\- Désolé mais ma mère m'a demandé de rentrer directement après les cours, dis-je.

\- D'accord, dit-elle avec une ton rempli de tristesse, Bon à demain alors.

On se dit au revoir, puis nous nous sommes séparés. Je demande ce que ma mère voulait me parler de super important, je suis arrivé chez moi.

\- Je suis à la maison maman, dis-je.

\- Ah Izuku je t'attendais, je dois te parler de quelque chose d'important, dis ma mère avec un ton sérieux.

\- Euh qu'est-ce c'est, demandai-je avec inquiétude.

\- C'est à propos de ton père, dit-elle avec un rauque.

Mon père ? Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, d'après ce que je sais c'est que mes parent se sont quittés juste après ma naissance pour je ne sais quel raison. Mais pourquoi elle m'en parle maintenant je croyais qu'il étais mort.

-Pourquoi tu me parle de lui ?, demandai-je.

\- Attend je vais t'expliquer, juste après notre séparation ton père est allé voir ailleurs. Il a rencontré une femme du nom de Yukito Mura ils ne se sont pas mariés mais ils ont eu un enfant de 1 ans moins que toi Yamikumo Mura, puis ton père est mort juste après.

\- J'AI UN FRÈRE ?!?!

\- Oui tu as un frère, Yukito est morte récemment et Yamikumo à nul part où aller. Le juge m'appeler pour me demander si j'accepte de m'occuper de lui, dit-elle.

\- Et tu as accepté ?

\- Oui j'ai accepté tu en pense quoi Izuku ?

Je ne savais pas quoi pensé, je viens de découvrir que j'ai un frère c'est pas rien.

\- Bah je ne sais pas en faite, On vas le rencontrer quand ?

\- Demain matin au tribunal dans la ville d'à côté.

\- D'accord.

Je suis monté dans ma chambre, je me suis affalé sur mon lit en train réfléchir, j'ai un putains de frère. J'arrive pas à y croire, je me demande a quoi il ressemble ? Comment est-il ? Quel alter il a ? Plongé dans mes réflexions je me suis assoupis.

Le lendemain matin

P.O.V Normal

Inko et Izuku était en route pour le Tribunal de Takuda dans la ville voisine. Ils étaient attendu par Yamikumo et le juge dans le bureau. Arrivés, il se dépêchent d'entrer, puis Ils firent la rencontre de Yamikumo.

 **Voilà j'espère que s'a vous à plus ! Et Review please :)**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Désolé de l'énorme retard je vais essayer que les prochains chapitres sortent assez vite.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **P.O.V Yamikumo**

Il y avait une femme plutôt rondelette aux cheveux vert et aux yeux vert, je suppose que c'est Inko Midoriya, à côté d'elle il y avait un garçon qui me ressemble énormément mais au lieu d'avoir des reflets violet aux cheveux, il les avait vert. Ils sont venus s'assoire à côté de moi.

\- Merci Inko-san d'avoir le déplacement, remercia le juge.

\- M-Mais ce n'est rien, dit-elle.

\- Bon on vas commencer par des papier administratif. Il faudra signer un papier qui stipule que Yamikumo sera sous votre responsabilité jusqu'à sa majorité. Et aussi transférer tous ses dossier à la mairie de votre ville. Il y a bien sûr le changement de collège. Et encore d'autre affaire administratif mais ça on s'occupera plus tard, Déclara le juge.

Inko se contenta d'hocher la tête. Elle signa le document. Je vais même quitter ma ville natale. Super. Je soupirais doucement. Je m'ennuyais fortement pendant tout le rendez-vous Inko-san et le juge discutaient et je pouvais voir que mon frère s'ennuyait aussi.

\- Et voilà. Yamikumo tu as bien toutes tes affaire avec toi ?, me demanda le juge.

\- Oui, répondis-je.

\- Bien. Tu vas dès ce soir chez les midoriya.

\- D'accord.

Il se leva et serra la main à Inko-san. Les Midoriya se levèrent et moi aussi. Inko-san se retourna vers moi.

\- Enchanté de te rencontrer Yamikumo. Je suis Inko Midoriya et voici mon fils Izuku Midoriya.

J'ai tous simplement hocher la tête. Ils se sont diriger vers la voiture et je les suivis, Izuku m'a aidé à mettre mes affaire dans le coffre. Je ne lui rien demander mais il vient quand même m'aider décidément je ne comprends les gens gentils.

Nous sommes montés dans la voiture. Le trajet était assez long à mon goût quand nous somme enfin arrivé dans l'appartement des Midoriya je pouvais voir que l'appartement était spacieux, il y avais un grand salon avec un énorme canapé qui avait l'aire confortable et une grande télévision juste en face et à côté une grand bibliothèque. C'était assez différent de chez moi, j'habitais dans un taudis.

\- Je vais te montrais ta chambre, dit Inko-san en me coupant de mes pensées.

\- Je vous suis.

Je la suivais et je rentre dans ma chambre accompagné de ma tutrice. Elle était énorme, les mur étaient blancs et une grande fenêtre, la chambre était bien éclairé mais je n'aime pas parce que pour des invocation il faudra être dans le noir totale.

\- Tu pourras peindre les mur de la couleur que tu veux. Cette chambre n'a jamais était utilisée donc il faudra acheter les meubles demain. Pendant ce temps tu devra dormir avec Izuku. Ça te dérange pas ?

\- Non ça me dérange pas mais où se trouve les toilettes ?

\- La porte à côté.

 **P.O.V de Izuku**

Ma mère est allé montrer la nouvelle chambre à Yamikumo. Ça fait bizarre d'avoir un frère sorti de nul part et en plus je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de discuter avec lui. J'ai plein de question en tête à son sujet que je voudrai poser. Ma mère est venue me rejoindre dans la cuisine.

\- Izuku, je vais préparer le dîner. Tu peux mettre la table s'il te plaît.

\- D'accord.

j'ai commencé à mettre la table retour quand j'ai enfin terminé, je suis allé dans ma chambre et j'ai pu voir que Yamikumo était assis dans un coin en train de lire.

\- Tu as réussi à ranger tous tes affaires ?, demandai-je.

Il me répond avec un hochement de tête.

\- Tu as quel âge ?

\- 14 ans.

J'ai pu voir qu'il n'ai pas du genre bavard mais je poursuivai toujours mes questions.

\- C'est quoi ton alter ?

\- Je crache du Feu.

\- Ah comme notre père ?

Il me refait encore un hochement de tête pour confirmé mes dire.

\- Tu aimes quoi ?

\- Le silence.

Je crois que je devrai me taire. J'ai remarqué qu'il ne voulais pas discuter avec moi. Je me suis assis sur mon burau et j'ai commencé à faire mes devoirs pour lundi. J'ai commencé à bloquer sur un exercice de math. Je hais les maths ! Je sortis mon portable pour appeler Iida mais il ne me répondais pas. Ça ne sers à rien de demander à Ochako vu la moyenne catastrophique qu'elle a dans cette matière. Je peux demander à Katchan mais je ne suis pas suicidaire. Au final, je vais laisser tomber pas grave si je ne fais un exercice.

\- IZUKU, YAMIKUMO VENEZ DESCENDRE ! !!

Je me suis levé et Yamikumo aussi. Nous nous somme dirigés vers la salle à manger. Je sentis la bonne cuisine de mère.

\- Aujourd'hui c'est Okonomiyaki pour fêter la venue de Yamikumo, dit-elle en souriant.

J'ai pu voir que Yamikumo était mal à l'aise. Je me suis assis et on a commencé à manger. Puis ma mère à essayée de lancer la discussion.

\- Yamikumo tu voudrais faire plus tard ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop mais j'aimerai bien travail dans les pombs funèbres, répondit-il dans le plus grand calme.

Moi et ma mère étions choqués. Mais qui voudrais travailler dans les pomb funèbre. Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de juger mais quand même !

-Ah d'accord. Et toi Izuku ça va l'école ?

\- Oui maman les examens trimestriels arrivent bientôt.

\- Il y aura seulement de l'écrit ?

\- Euh non aussi de la pratique.

\- Reviens en un seul morceau s'il te plaît, soupira-t-elle.

J'ai hoché la tête je savais que ma mère s'inquiétait à chaque fois qu'on faisait de la pratique à l'école.

\- Excusez-moi mais pourquoi tu fais de la pratique ?

\- Je suis Yuei dans la filière d'héro.

\- D'accord.

Le dîner se fait dans le plus grand calme. Je suis allé faire ma toilettes avant d'aller dormir. J'ai préparé un futon pour Yamikumo.

 **P.O.V Yamikumo**

C'est la première fois que je mange un dîner aussi bon. Je suis allé dans le salon en attendant que Izuku ait finit avec la salle de bain. Ils sont gentils mais je ne comprends pas, accueillir comme ça un inconnu sans montrer une once animosité c'est bizarre. Mais les gens gentils sont bizarres. J'ai recommencé à lire mon livre Comment devenir ami avec Satan ? J'essaye d'appliquer tout les consignes de ce livre avec des personnes de mon entourage pour m'entraîner mais ils ont tous fuis.

\- La salle de bain est libre, cria Izuku depuis sa chambre j'ai posé mon livre sur la bibliothèque pour aller dans la salle de bain.

Quand j'ai enfin fini avec la salle de bain. Je me suis dirigé dans le salon pour allée chercher mon livre mais arriver sur les lieux je vis que Izuku était en train de lire mon livre avec une expression choquée.

\- Heu c'est mon livre.

\- A-ah ex-excuse-m-moi j-je ne vou-voulais pas t-toucher ton livre, bégaya mon soi disant frère.

\- Ce n'est pas grave mais je ne veux pas que tu te touches mes affaires.

\- Okey mais tu appliqués vraiment ces conseils ?

\- Non parce que je n'ai pas rencontré Satan. Mais un jours je le rencontrerai !

\- Ah d'accord.

Je suis allé rangé mon livre puis je suis allé me coucher.

 **Voilà le deuxième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plus. Et review please !**


End file.
